


Mint was always his color.

by MontySenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst I guess, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I'm a thirsty gay, Iwa has an Epiphany, Iwa is a big beefy dumb and I love him, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mint is his color, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa got caught masturbating, Oikawa is so embarrassed help him, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Popcorn, Vibrators, very nsfw in chapter 2, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontySenpai/pseuds/MontySenpai
Summary: Iwaizumi has the worst timing when he pays a visit to Oikawa. What he doesn't know is that Oikawa was in the middle of jerking off whilst using him as material. Obviously he does not hide it in time and is caught red handed. Albeit by accident.





	Mint was always his color.

Oikawa huffed as he walked through the front door, he undid his scarf and coat and hung them both up, then he toed his shoes off before stepping into his apartment. He flopped down onto the sofa and let out a long sigh. The brunette ran a hair through his fluffy hair, it had been a long and tiring day. He took a quick whiff of himself and scrunched his nose in disgust, deciding that a shower was needed immediately. He reluctantly got up off of the sofa and made his way through the apartment and to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from his bedroom on the way. He turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. 

 

Lately he had been working more shifts at his part time job at a coffee shop, he liked his job and it wasn't far from his apartment. But it was hard juggling both the job and going to university. He was exhausted and stressed. At his next shift he was definitely requesting some lighter shifts. 

 

He deemed the shower warm enough and removed his clothes, dumping them in the hamper. He then stepped under the warm relaxing water, humming in delight. He stood there for a moment, enjoying the feel of the water against his skin. He reached over for his shampoo and squeezed some onto his hand and placed the bottle back in the rack. He massaged the shampoo into his hair, making sure to lather it well. Then rinsed it thoroughly. 

 

Next he picked up his body wash, it was his favourite, vanilla scented. He washed away the dirt from the day, feeling more and more refreshed as it poured down the drain. 

 

Once he deemed himself clean enough he switched off the shower and stepped out. He picked up the towel he had gotten earlier and dried himself off. Then he wrapped the towel around his hips and secured it in place and walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He yawned as he pulled on a loose pair of bed shorts and a loose, comfortable t-shirt. He caught his reflection in the mirror, his hair was damp and messy. He really couldn't be bothered to style his hair and so decided to let it air dry and deal with the consequences tomorrow. 

 

His eyes glanced to his nightstand. More specifically to the bottom drawer. He needed a stress relief, something to relax. And the remedy for that was in the bottom drawer. The brunette hesitated briefly before getting off the bed and pulling out the drawer, inside was a mint colored love egg. Wireless. 

 

He picked it up along with a bottle of lube he kept in the same drawer and left the room, heading for the sofa in the living room. On his way he picked up an extra towel to lay on the seat covers. This way the sofa would stay clean. 

 

Oikawa laid the towel on the sofa and sat on top of it, pulling his shorts and briefs off beforehand. He opened the cap on the bottle of lube and squeezed a reasonable amount onto his fingers, he moved his lubed fingers to his awaiting hole and pushed the first in. He let out a small hiss at the slight burn he felt initially. It had been a while since he'd done this. He worked his finger in and out and soon added the second, he felt around for his prostate and moaned loudly when he found it. He kept rubbing his fingers against it as he stretched himself, the pleasure masking the pain.

 

Once he deemed himself ready he pulled out his fingers and poured a small amount of lube onto the small vibrator and pushed it against his loosened hole. He pushed it inside himself and made sure the small cord was left outside so that he could pull it back out when he was done.

 

He wiped his fingers off in the towel he was sat on. Then he reached over for the small remote and flicked on the switch, setting it to low. The brunette let out a high pitched whine and took a hold of his slowly hardening cock. He stroked it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip. 

 

His mind began to wander. A certain face materialising in his imagination. A strong chiseled jaw and brown spiky hair. Broad, shoulders that led to strong muscular arms and calloused hands. A deep voice whispering in his ear.

 

His mind was focused on something he couldn't have.

 

He had been in love with his best friend ever since he could remember. He desperately wanted more, but the fear of losing the friendship they had was enough to keep him quiet. Hell, no one even knew he was gay. He feared what they'd think of him. 

 

Oikawa imagined those hands roaming over his body. He reached a hand up past his shirt to play with a pink nipple, he imagined those hands in place of his.

 

“aah.. Hajim-”

 

A loud knocking startled him, his hands freezing in place.

 

“you in there Oikawa?” came a familiar voice.

 

Oikawa squeaked, realising who it was. 

 

“I know you're in there shittykawa… screw this I'm coming in”

 

Oikawa began to panic, he had forgotten that he gave Iwaizumi a key to his apartment  _ and _ that he was coming over today. He scrambled for his underwear and shorts pulling them on hastily. He pulled the towel off the sofa and hid the lube in it and shoved it under the sofa. As soon as he was sat upright the door swung open, revealing an annoyed Iwaizumi. 

 

“What the fuck? If you were home why didn't you just open the door?” He asked as he stepped into the apartment. 

 

Oikawa let out a nervous giggle and went to stand up. But as he stood up something pressed against his insides making him twitch. 

 

In his rush he had left the vibrator in.

 

His life was over if Iwaizumi ever found out.

 

“aren't you gonna offer me a drink? You are one shitty host” joked Iwaizumi. 

 

Oikawa let out another nervous giggle as he slowly and awkwardly shuffled toward the small kitchenette and over to the fridge.

 

“u-um do you want beer? Or soda?” He asked with a slightly shaky voice.

 

“beer, please” he said as he sat on the sofa.

 

Oikawa pulled two beers from the fridge and made his way back over to the sofa and gave Iwaizumi one of the beers. He carefully sat down as not to jostle the vibrator inside him. He also made sure to sit at the other end of the sofa so that the other man might not be able to hear the faint buzzing from the vibrator. 

 

He glanced around for the remote, if he could turn it off he'd at least be able to keep still. He died a little inside when he saw it right next to Iwaizumi. How was he supposed to discreetly get to it when it was right by his best friends leg.

 

Oikawa couldn't stop fidgeting, the vibrator was pressed dangerously close to his prostate. And he knew he wouldn't be able to keep quiet if it shifted ever so slightly. 

 

“can't you sit still?” barked Iwaizumi, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

 

“Sorry Iwa-chan! I just can't get comfy… I'm gonna get us some snacks” he said in his usual cheery tone as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

 

He opened the cupboard and spotted a bag of popcorn, he picked it up and moved over to the microwave. He pulled the door open and placed the bag inside, he closed the door and put on the timer. 

 

Suddenly he gasped, clamping his hand over his mouth. The vibrator had been turned up. His legs began to shake, it felt  _ so _ good. He turned to look back over to Iwaizumi and to his horror he could see the mint coloured controller in his best friends hand. Oikawa’s face dropped in horror. 

 

He was screwed. 

 

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Did he tell his friend what the remote was for? Did he dare to reveal his biggest secrets? 

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the rapid changes in the speed of the vibrator. He eyes catching Iwaizumi repeatedly clicking the buttons, it looked like he was trying to figure out what it did. Oikawa was letting out quiet moans, trying to keep his voice quieter than the microwave. He could feel his cock straining in his boxers, there was no way he could hide that. 

The timer on the microwave went off, Oikawa opened the door and pulled the bag out. He kept his hand firmly over his mouth as he placed the bag on the counter and opened another cupboard for a large bowl to put the popcorn in. He carefully removed his hand from his mouth and quickly emptied the popcorn into the bowl and threw the empty bag into the bin. 

 

He was about to pick up the bowl of popcorn when the vibrator was turned on full. His legs gave out and he collapsed onto the floor and a high pitched, loud moan left his lips. His eyes went wide in realisation, he slowly turned his head to see Iwaizumi looking over the back of the sofa, his eyes flicking between Oikawa and the remote still in his hand. Realisation finally hitting him. He clicked the off button on the remote and blankly stared at Oikawa. 

 

Iwaizumi could see the obvious hard on that Oikawa was sporting, not doing a very good job of hiding it. He could see the pinkness on his cheeks and the terror in his eyes. 

 

“Um…” he started, not really sure what to say.

 

He could see the beginnings of tears in Oikawa’s eyes. He was about to speak again when Oikawa sprung up and ran toward the bathroom. Iwaizumi wasn't sure what to do. He should probably go after him. But what then? Apologise? Console him? What was he supposed to say?

 

_ ‘sorry I walked in on you jacking off, I didn't realise that I was holding the remote to a vibrator and I didn't know you had the vibrator in you?’ _ Iwaizumi mentally slapped himself. 

 

He sighed as he got up off the sofa. He had to at least make sure Oikawa was ok. 

 

He walked towards the bathroom, he raised his hand to knock when he heard sniffling from inside. He dropped his hand and pressed his forehead against the door. 

 

“Oikawa…” he said softly. 

 

He heard a soft gasp and then some shuffling from behind the door.

 

“Oikawa I'm sorry… I didn't know you were.. um… busy” he said, clearing his throat a little in embarrassment.

 

He heard no reply from inside the bathroom. He sighed and leaned back, rubbing his hand over his face.

 

“Tooru… I don't care if you're gay or whatever…” he said awkwardly. 

 

“you don't?” came a rough muffled voice from inside the bathroom. It was clear Oikawa had been crying. 

 

“no, why would I care? Hell I could be gay” he said, trying to reassure his friend.

 

He heard a scoff.

 

“now you're just mocking me Iwa-chan… there's no way you'd be gay” Oikawa said dejectedly.

 

“you don't know that, I've never thought about it before” Iwaizumi said defensively. 

 

“You're not helping Iwa-chan…” sighed Oikawa from inside the bathroom. 

 

Iwaizumi tutted and reached for the door handle, he tried to twist the knob but it wouldn't open. 

 

“open the door Oikawa” he said softly but sternly.

 

There was no sign of movement from inside the bathroom. 

 

“I'll break it down if I have to… you know I will” he warned.

 

He then heard shuffling and the lock click open. Iwaizumi gingerly reached for the handle again and this time it opened. He slowly pushed the door open and peered inside, the first thing he spotted was the mint coloured love egg on the floor. He looked to the side and saw Oikawa, eyes red and puffy from crying. He sat down next to him. Now he wasn't sure what he should say. A lot of what he wanted to say sounded better in his head and might makes things worse. 

 

He had just discovered his best friend was gay and had kept it secret for a long time, judging by how upset he was. Iwaizumi knew he was terrible at reassuring people and right now he didn't know what to say at all. Fuck it. 

 

“I said it before and I'll say it again shittykawa I don't care if you're gay…” he said softly. 

 

Oikawa began sniffling again. 

 

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to tut, or hit him. 

 

“Is it really that big a deal that it was me who found out?” He asked. 

 

“Yes! It is!” yelled Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi looked at him with an offended expression. 

 

“Oh yeah and why's that?!” he yelled back. 

 

“because I love you!” burst out Oikawa, immediately clamping his hand over his mouth and looking at Iwaizumi in fear.

 

Iwaizumi stared, completely dumbfounded at the statement. What was he meant to say to that? 

 

“thanks” he said.

 

_ ‘You idiot’ _ he thought to himself.

 

Oikawa’s face was still bright red and still looked like he was about to have a panic attack. His mind going a million miles a second. 

 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and looked his friend in the eyes, he was crying again. Oikawa turned away from him and slumped in defeat, resting his head on his knees. Iwaizumi sat in shock, he had never been in this kind of a situation before and so had no idea what he was supposed to do. The only thing he knew was that his heart was beating fast, really fast in fact. It had never beaten this fast, not even when he played volleyball. 

 

His stomach was doing somersaults and he felt a sense of what could only be described as desperation. But why? What could be making him feel like this?

 

Then it hit him. He couldn't bare to lose the special bond he had with Oikawa. It didn't matter if they were dating or not, they grew up together. They had a bond that most people didn't have. He couldn't loose Oikawa, because Oikawa understood him completely. If he and Oikawa never spoke again because of this, he didn't know what he would do.

 

He'd miss him. 

 

It wasn't a matter of just losing a close friend. If he lost Oikawa, it would be like losing a piece of himself.

 

‘ _ fuck… I love him too… I'm such an idiot’  _ thought Iwaizumi.

 

Without thinking he reached out and pulled Oikawa into a bone crushing hug. He ignored Oikawa’s protests and held him. 

 

“Do you really love me?” Asked Iwaizumi, his voice barely a whisper and full of hope.

 

He felt Oikawa still against him. 

 

“yes” he whispered back.

 

Iwaizumi tightened his hold on Oikawa.

 

“Good…” he said deeply. 


End file.
